Traînées de L'amour
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: While working as a servant in the Marquis de Rochette's chateau, Link unexpectedly wins the love of the Marquis's only daughter, Zelda. Will she give up her family's riches to be with him? (Using Twilight Princess Characters)
1. Chapter 1

This is my third The Legend of Zelda story that I have. This one is going to be using Twilight Princess characters, but it will be completely AU. I do hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** While working as a servant in the Marquis de Rochette's chateau, Link unexpectedly wins the love of the Marquis's only child, Zelda. Will she give up her family's riches to be with him?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own The Legend of Zelda.

This is actually going to be set in Paris, France, and it's a new twist. I do hope you like it.

* * *

It was a cold day in the month of May. The droplets from the sky fell upon the city of Paris. Many patrons were making their way home and to their families. A young woman, no more than 20 years of age, was walking slowly around the others. The young woman was named Lucie de Faerie. She was once the daughter of the wealthiest family in The Loire Valley. Lucie had sun-kissed strands and azure colored hues. Her stunning figure was admired by many. However, there was an uprising in the village. They ransacked her chateau, executing her young brother and her father. She was rescued by a dashing young man named Jacques Charin from the guillotine. It had been nearly 4 years since that cold and lonely night. Jacques brought Lucie to Paris and left her to fend for herself. He returned to Loire Valley to see what else was being done.

Lucie had found work as a governess in the household of Bier and she was happy. That was until the young woman met a man. A very rich and powerful man named Count de Florie. The Count, whose real name was Christophe, was a handsome man. His light brown hair framed the sides of his distinguishing features and his blue eyes seem to carry a smoldering expression. Lucie used her savings that she saved to make Christophe believe she was just as rich and carefree as he was. She never wanted him to learn about her true past. Christophe courted Lucie for nearly 6 months after meeting her and asked her to marry him.

The teen was only 19 at the time, and she was extremely happy. The two of them wed, and spent their honeymoon in the many amazing cities of Italy: Rome, Florence, Siena, and then finally in Venice. The young married couple spent days with each other, living as husband and wife. However it was month after the marriage that her life began to crumble. Christophe began to grew distant and cold to Lucie and she had no idea why the sudden change. It was nearly three months after they exchanged vows that he admitted to her that he learned of her past. Ashamed, she planned on leaving, but he assured her he loved her all the same.

One morning, Lucie woke up, as the sun began to stream into the hotel room. It wasn't the first time that Christophe would leave without informing her. She went to find her slippers, when she opened the closet. She noticed all of Christophe's things were gone. Only hers remained. She ran out of the room and went to the room her maidservant shared with Christophe's manservant. She realized a moment after opening the door they were gone as well. She went back to the room. The signs around her were as clear as day. She had been abandoned.

Now it had been nearly 6 months later and despite the new life growing inside of her, she had no hope for the future. Her unborn child kicked, as she went another day without food. She placed her hand on her stomach, as she rubbed it gently.

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise mommy will do better tomorrow," she whispered. _'I wish that were true.'_ She thought to herself. She tugged her tired body up the stairs to an attic she was sleeping in. The cramped area was small and cheerless, but she didn't have any alternatives. Lucie walked in, as she immediately retrieved the blanket hanging over the chair she had. That was the other two things she owned, except for a few items of clothing. She shivered, as she laid down on the floor, hunger preventing her from sleeping peacefully. She was about to drift off, when she heard a soft knock. She raised a brow.

"Oh, come in," she whispered in a soft voice. The door opened and a very attractive young woman entered. Lucie recognized her immediately as Uli Hirohito. The Hirohito family owned the Boulangerie downstairs. Lucie had often did some shopping, whenever she was able to scrap up some money.

"Good evening, Mademoiselle Lucie," Uli bowed respectfully, as Lucie pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Good evening, Madame Hirohito," she whispered. "Please call me Lucie. No need to be formal." Uli gave the young woman a gentle smile.

"You must called me Uli," the woman insisted, her smile growing wider. "We've been neighbors for some months now. It's time to be friends, n'est-ce pas?"

Lucie ducked her head, embarrassed. She was touched by the young woman's kindness, but she couldn't hide that she was a pregnant, unmarried woman. Why would upstanding people like the Hirohito's want to associate with her? Uli placed a gently hand on Lucie's arm Lucie started into her beautiful blue eyes. Her blond hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck.

"No need to be embarrassed with me," Uli began softly. "I am here if you need someone to talk to." Lucie looked appreciative, as a single tear streamed down her face. Uli wiped it away gently, as Lucie leaned her forehead against her shoulders. Uli felt Lucie's body began to tremble, as a sob overcame her. Uli held the young woman in her arms, as she ran a gentle hand down her back. Uli felt bad for her new friend, but wasn't about to request many answers.

Lucie was happy to have found an acquaintance, as two women sat there in silence. She knew the woman was more than an acquaintance, she was a friend. After a few minutes, Lucie raised her head.

"I apologize," she whispered, wiping the tears away. Uli shook her head.

"You must not explain," Uli began, as she pulled out a small sack. She first pulled out a blanket and spread it on the floor. Then she pulled out some bread, cheese, a few pieces of ham and turkey. Then she finally pulled out a small canister of ice cold milk. "Please, eat. A woman in your condition must take care of herself."

Lucie was stunned at Uli generosity, as a smile graced her lip. Uli motioned with her hand for Lucie to eat. After Lucie finished, she looked at Uli.

"Thank you so much," she replied, as she felt much better."

"You're welcome," Uli whispered, as she continued to knit. Lucie watched her, as Uli pulled out another pair of knitting needles. After a small demonstration and simple directions, Lucie began knitting a green pair of booties. She even made a small green hat, as she smiled softly. Sleep overcome the young woman, as she wrapped herself in her blanket once again. Uli allowed Lucie to placed her hand on her lap. Lucie was asleep, as Uli smiled softly. She stroked Lucie's hair softly, as she wondered what would happen once her child was born. Uli didn't have any children yet, but she was married to a handsome man name Rusl. He had blue eyes and short blond hair. He was always kind to Lucie when he saw her.

When she woke up the following morning, she saw Uli and Rusl were both sleeping there, a blanket covering them. Lucie felt something soft beneath her head. She sat up slowly, turning and saw a pillow. A small smile graced her lips. The two of them continued to take care of her. Lucie made a fist, as she rubbed her belly. She just hope all would go well for them both. She swore she would be a good mother.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well I want to let everyone know, this is a story I've had on my mind and it starts out with Link's mother. Yes, I made her up, but I wanted to give it a twist. I do hope people will give my story a chance. I am adding Link to it in the next chapter, as well as Zelda. It's going to be a Zelink pairing. Hope you enjoy and give me constructive criticism.

**Does anyone really know who the Hero's Shade? What relation is he to the Twilight Princess Link?**

I know the answer, but I want people to give me their thoughts. I'll give you a hint. The game is the first game to introduce melodies unlike any other. And the reason I love it so, is because of the storyline. It was an awesome plot and all.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, thank you so much for the support. I didn't expect it and was not really expecting that. I did want to thank those of you who reviewed it. I want to show you my gratitude.

* * *

**Guest:**Well thank you. I do hope you like it and that it's good. I haven't seen anyone do stories like this, so I was curious. I thought I give it a go and try something new. The response I received was astounding. ^_^

**aloof-kokiri:**Aww your words are very kind, I greatly appreciate it. Yes, you know the answer. Some people try to argue the fact and it clearly states it in the book and on Zelda wiki. I think it's funny how people try to CORRECT the creators, lol. But, I do hope you enjoy this next part. I am planning on bring Link in. At least, one will make an appearance.

**ArsonisticIntentions:**My Kushi-Kushi! I love you. Thank you for the kind words. Well you've come to the right place to read more, tee-hee. I do hope you like it though. ^_^

**Elder ot Ridge:**Awwws! You are too sweet to me! I just thought it would be interesting and I guess you like it that much. I took your advice of writing what I know ^_^ I may not be French, but I know history on France and such. There see, I took your wise words, lol. Enjoy this next part.

**sippurp123:**Thank you. I think Zelink's are cute, if people know what Zelda and Link to use. I am using Twilight Princess based ones for this story. Ocarina of Time Zelda and Link could only be friends from what I see. So yeah. I hope you like the next part.

* * *

Lucie had never imagined such pain. For one endless stormy night and day contractions racked her body, threatening to snap her slender frame in two. The pain went on and on, but her labor didn't seem to progress, no matter how hard she breathed and strained. Now it was night again and still raining. _Twenty-four hours,_ thought Lucie, panting and dazed. _How much longer can I take this?_

Her friend Uli was acting as midwide and stayed by her side the entire time. Every so often, she call up a friend of her's and Lucie's named Telma. She was a very tall woman, with red hair and green eyes. She had known Uli for years and recently befriended Lucie. Uli wiped Lucie's sweating forehead with a cool damp cloth. "Your body's ready - it's time to push. When the next contraction comes, bear down with all your might."

The contraction came and Lucie tried to push, but she was too weak. "I can't," she sobbed. "I have no strength."

"You must," said Uli, gently but firmly. "This baby wants to be born!"

Another hour of agonizing pain passed for Lucie, as Uli and Telma urge her on. Lucie slipped in and out of consciousness. At one point, through the fog, she thought she heard Telma say,"I've never seen such a difficult labor. She's lost so much blood. What if we lose her and the baby too?"

Lucie clutched Uli's hand. "My baby," she moaned in pain. "Don't let my baby die."

"Hush," Uli replied. "You'll both be fine. One more push, Lucie. You can do it."

Lucie squeezed her eyes shut, tears streaming down her face. A scream ripped from her. And then there was another sound in the room, the happiest sound of all. The first wails of a newborn baby.

Lucie felt no more pain, as her body felt numb and light. Her vision was hazy, but dimly, she could see Uli's beaming face. "You have a son, Lucie."

"A son," Lucie failing heart gave one more strong beat. Joy and peace filled her soul, as well as sorrow. She looked at Uli, tears streaming down her face. "Promise me that you'll raise him as your own," Lucie whispered.

Uli bit her lip, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. "Of course, Lucie. I will raise him."

Lucie saw Uli placed the baby down beside her. she managed to move her hand with the little strength she had. "He is so perfect. A perfect little miracle." She closed her eyes, trying to save the remained strength she had. She opened her eyes, looked down at her baby's downy blond locks. With what little strength remained to her, she uttered her last words," His name," she said, gazing into her baby's azure hues, which were as clear as the starry heavens," will be Link."

**7 years later (1800 The Loire Valley)**

_The first day of a new century, _reflected Jacques Charin. _What a thing for a man to live to see!_ He stood on the balcony on the gracious manor house that was now his and stared, brooding, at the acres of perfectly tended vineyards that stretched across the rich soil of the river valley. Ordinarily, surveying his property gave him great pleasure. But this New Years day, he felt only sorrow and emptiness.

As a youth working on the de Faerie estate Jacques could only dream that one day he might be as wealthy as his masters. Now his dream had come true. In the wake of the Revolution he'd fulfilled his potential: pursued an education, entered the world of trade, and made a great fortune in textiles. The name of Charin now commanded respect. Jacques had formed alliances with all the powerful families in the region, including the Marquis de Rochette, who'd helped him get his start in business, and he'd bought a large estate adjacent to that of his former masters.

His eyes caught a glimpse on the ruin of Intertwine in the distance. That land would be Lucie's once again, if Jacques could ever find her. He wanted to find Lucie, to make her his wife, but that wasn't the only reason. During the peasant uprisings of 1789 many property deeds had been destroyed and the land confiscated. The Intertwine deed, however, had been preserved, and some of the land and dwellings were still intact. Not the wealth of old-the chateau was a pile of rubble-but a substantial holding, and Jacques had done the groundwork to restore the estate to Lucie, its sole heir.

But Jacques had no knowledge of Lucie's whereabouts. He had gone to neighbors in the city of Paris, for any clues. Each of them ended in grief. He realized that he might have lost her forever. He ended up going to The Department of Records to see if there was an address for her. If she still lived in Paris, they would know. He was escorted to a musty, cold room in the dim recesses of the old stone building. "Any documents relating to a Lucie de Faerie," he requested of the clerk. He put some coins into the man's hand. "And hurry."

It felt like ages to Jacques before he heard the clerk rustling pages and shifting heavy volumes. All the images flickered dizzily through Jacques, including the night he first met her.

**FLASHBACK (1779)**

A young Lucie de Faerie was walking through the garden of Intertwine, surveying the fruit orchards. She giggled, as she pulled a ripe cherry and placed it in her mouth. She closed her eyes, as she ran across the grassy roads, when she collided with a solid figure. The force sent her flying back a bit, landing on her bottom. She rubbed it gently, opening her eyes. She caught sight of a young boy, rubbing his own bottom. The two figures stood at the same time. Azure hues staring straight into blue orbs.

Lucie straightened out her garden dress, and dropping into a curtsey out of respect. "I don't believe I know you, sir...erm." Her voice trailed off.

"Jacques Charin, milady," Jacques bowed out of respect. He stood straight back up. "My family is working on your family estate starting today. However, since I am not of age yet, I was sent to find you and introduce myself." Lucie smiled at him, studying his features. He had smooth, soft cheeks, cream colored, and his eyes were friendly. He was cute in her opinion. She cleared her throat.

"Its a pleasure, Monsieur Charin," she whispered. Jacques gave a small laugh, as Lucie looked at him.

"Please call me Jacques, milady," he said in a soft tone. Lucie nodded at him, as she pointed her finger.

"Only if you call me Lucie," she replied. He grinned at her.

"Is that an order or a request?"

"Does it matter? You'll obey either way, won't you?" She ran a hand through her sun-kissed curls.

"Yes mila- I mean, Lucie," Jacques replied.

**END FLASHBACK**

The clerk shuffled back into the anteroom, a cumbersome leather-bound book in his arm. He laid it open on the oak table, pointing to an entry. "This is all there is."

Jacques bent, squinting in the gloom. There indeed was her name, recorded in neat tiny script. But the heading at the top of the page...

The column was labeled "Deaths."

Jacques traced the words with his index finger, reading them out loud. "Lucie de Faerie, the ninth of September seventeen ninety-three in child bed." His voice cracked, as dread and horror filled his soul. Ashamed of the tears that filled his eyes, he turned away and stumbled from the room. Jacques didn't even bother approaching his carriage that was awaiting him outside. He began to walk down the streets of Paris, until his body was too tired to feel anything anymore. The tragedy overwhelmed him. _She's gone, my only love. For what purpose have I been living then?_ He sat down on a bench, letting the tears fall. He wished with all his might that this was a terrible nightmare, but it was not. It was reality, a cold harsh reality. He felt some time pass, before he finally collected himself.

He stood up and walked back to the carriage. Lucie had died in child bed. She was beyond his reach, but she'd left behind a son or daughter. There was only one thing Jacques could do now for Lucie. He could find the child and restore his or her birthright.

**1809 Paris.**

"Blow out the candles, Link!" voices urged gaily. "Make a wish!"

Link Hirohito looked at the smiling faces crowded around him in the room behind the boulangerie: his adopted mother and father, and four brothers and sisters. "Yes, please hurry," said nine-year-old Colin, the baby of the family. "I want a big piece of cake!"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Link. He took a deep breath, then exhaled with his might, extinguishing all six teen candles on the cake. The Hirohitos clapped. "Now, who wanted the first piece of cake?" Link teased. "Was it you, Talo?"

"No, no!" squealed Colin, pushing past his brother, holding out his plate. "It was me!"

Uli handed Link a knife. "It seems a shame to cut it," Link said, admiring the cake. "I've never seen such a beautiful cake. Those sugar flowers! You're an artist, Maman."

"I only hope it tastes as good as it looks," Uli smiled fondly at her son. "Let's find out." Link grinned happily, as he sat down with his brother Colin to devour the delicious cake. The teen watched Colin, as the little boy piled it into his mouth. Link couldn't help, but shake his head, as a smile danced along his lips. Link was then showered with gifts. There was a green cloak, hand-stitched by his mother: a pair of black boots from little Colin, as her sisters Beth and Ilia presented him with a keepsake album.

"You are all too generous," Link declared, his deep azure eyes sparkling with grateful tears.

"How often does a man turn sixteen?" said Rusl, placing a hand on Link's shoulders. "Congratulations, my child."

"Come, try on the cloak," said Link's older sister, Ilia. "I can't wait to see it on you."

Link stood in front of the looking glass with his sisters clustered around him. The green cloak fit perfectly around him, as it made his eyes deeper, giving them a smoldering look. His dark blond strands framed the sides of his handsome face. "What do you think?" He pulled the hood over his hair, once he removed his long, floppy green cap.

"It suits you perfectly!" cried his fifteen-year-old sister, Beth.

"Just as we know it would," agreed Ilia. Link smiled at his sisters in the his sister's right beside him, Link couldn't help reflecting on the contrast in their appearance. Through he went by the name Hirohito, he knew, as did the others, that he was not related by blood to the people. He was tall, exceptionally handsome, with smooth, creamy cheeks, and astounding azure hues. The Hirohitos were plain and light, stocky and short. _But good as gold in their hearts,_ thought Link. _Raising me as their own, all these years..._

His parents were watching them with smiles, but Link saw his parents beckoned him over to them. "My son, we have some news for you." Rusl called to him. Link excused himself, as he walked over to his parents. Link sat down, looking up at his father. Rusl stroked his chin. Uli also seemed to be at a loss of words.

"What is it?" Link prompted.

"You're sixteen today," Uli began at last, taking her son's hand. "A man. And though I wish I could keep you with me forever, it's time for you to make your own way in the world, as your older sister and brother have."

Link nodded. "I'm ready to work, Maman."

"There's a job for you, a very good one," Uli told him. "In the household on the Marquis de Rochette."

"Poplars is one of the great manors of Paris," contributed Rusl.

"My cousin knows the housekeeper there," Uli went on. "Madame Babette is looking for a new manservant, and she heard of you from Telma, she thought you would satisfy admirable. You begin the day after tomorrow."

Link's heart contracted painfully. With difficulty he mustered a weak smile. "So soon, Maman? And such a grand house. How will I know what to do?"

Uli squeezed Link's hand. "You're a sensible, well-mannered, and hardworking boy. You'll be just fine."

"It's an excellent position," his father said.

Link couldn't help himself. He burst into tears. "But I don't want to leave you!" He sobbed.

Uli folded him in a warm hug. "Shh. You can come home whenever you have a day off. Nothing will really change-the boulangerie will always be here. Do we not see Talo and Ilia frequently?"

Link nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, wiping his tears on his handkerchief. "it sounds like a very good job. I'll make you proud of me," he promised, smiling tremulously at his parents.

Rusl patted his head with his hand," We already are, my son."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was planning on bringing in Zelda, but I didn't have a chance to. I do hope that you enjoy this part. At least Link finally made his appearance. If you don't like that I made Link show emotion, go jump off a cliff. So I wonder what you all must be thinking. What will happen next? Just read and find out. I really hope you all like it though.

**Question: Of all the Zelda titles, which one was your first one playing?**

My was honestly the very first The Legend of Zelda for the NES. That game was the one that made me fall in love with the series. I was only 5 when I first played it. Of course,my older brothers were helping here and there of where to go. I believe I was 6 when I played it without help. Then when I was 7, I played Zelda II: The Adventures of Link. So yeah, tell me yours. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my, thank you so much for the support. I didn't expect it and was not really expecting that. I did want to thank those of you who reviewed it. I want to show you my gratitude.

* * *

**aloof-kokiri:** Ocarina of Time is a classic! So don't even worry about it, I think that is an amazing game. I really love that game, I have it for the N64 & 3DS. ^_^

**OrangeBeanGamer:** Honestly, I have not played that game as of yet. Is it good or should I wait for the re-make for the 3DS? I have that game system.

**omgh:** Well thank you very much. I appreciate the kind words. I really hope this next part is good. ^_^

**Kind Moon Princess Serenity:** Thank you so much, you are too sweet. I enjoy Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and at times, Skyward Sword. still prefer to first two mentioned. I hope you enjoy this next part. We will see Zelda make her appearance.

**Elder ot Ridge:** WE BOTH PLAYED THE SAME GAME! Well thank you very much. You think you've seen drama and emotion? Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. ^_^

**ArsonisticIntentions:** Hehe, well I hope you enjoy the next part.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** O_O SAME GAME!? Yay! I think it was good for Nintendo's first attempt. I am glad you like that I gave Link emotions. Someone once said the Twilight Princess Link seemed sissy because of his different emotions. I hate to tell them that Ocarina of Time Link expressed emotion as well. All the Link's do, so what the heck.

* * *

Link stood outside the chateau that belonged to the Marquis de Rochette and his family. He let out a soft sigh, gathering his nerve. Link approached the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later the door opened, and a young maid opened the door. She curtsied at Link and ushered him in.

"You must be Link," the maid smiled, as he nodded. "I am Madeline, one of the maids. Madame Babette is currently with the Marquise and her daughter Zelda at this hour. May I show you to the foyer where they are?" Madeline waited for him to nod, as she lead him through the enormous chateau. She stole a glance at him. "It's magnificent, isn't it? My mother was their interior designer, until she past away. Since I had no father, the Marquis de Rochette asked me if I want to live here and when I became of age, I started to work here. It's not so bad. He is not bad. It's the Marquise who is mean. But you didn't hear that from me."

The two appeared in the foyer, where a beautiful girl with dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes sat at a table. Madame Babette was showing some papers to the Marquise when they entered. Link bowed out of respect, as Madeline curtsied.

"Madame de Rochette, Madame Babette, and Mistress Zelda, this is the new manservant, Link," Madeline said in a soft tone. "If you should need me, I'll shall be in the sun room." She curtsied again, before leaving. Zelda's serious blue eyes studied the young man, as she turned a shade of pink. She looked away, so her mother didn't notice. Madame Babette smiled at the young man. The Marquise gave the boy a critical glare, as she eyed his attire. He wore black pants, a gray shirt, a black floppy hat, and brown boots.

"I suppose your attire is suitable," the Marquise retorted in a icy tone. "Madame Babette will line out your duties. I do not want to see or hear you. However, if you are summoned, you will respond immediately."

"Maman," a voice in the corner whined. All eyes turned to it. A boy, no more than 10, rose to his feet. "I thought this servant would be mine." Zelda rolled her eyes. Link was the only one to notice, as he looked at he Marquise, who nodded.

"Above everything else, you shall also be my son Mikael's personal servant." She said, looking at the documents before her. Zelda rose from her seat.

"Please excuse me," she whispered. "Mademoiselle Shantee will be here soon for my tutoring lesson. I shall meet her. May Link accompany me, Maman?" The Marquise nodded slightly distracted, as Mikael frowned at his sister. Link followed Zelda from the room, as she turned to him. "I'm sorry about that. Usually Mikael doesn't get his way, but for some reason, Maman's been babying him as of late." She turned red. "I'm rambling and that isn't a worry of yours. Follow me."

Zelda continued down the corridors of the chateau, as she sighed. Link raised a brow.

"Is something wrong, Mistress Zelda?" His voice was filled of concern. Zelda turned to him, realizing it was the first time he had said anything. A small smile graced her lips.

"No," replied Zelda. "But I must say, you're cute." Zelda giggled, as she turned and walked into her room to retrieve her lesson planner and poetry book. Link felt his face grow warm, as she returned. "Let's go."

Link didn't know what to say. He thought she was very beautiful, the way her long hair cascaded down her back, her sapphire hues were filled with mischievousness, her smile was sincere, and her posture was light. Her figure was slender, and she didn't put on the fanciest airs. She seemed very kind and down to earth, unlike her mother and brother.

"Mistress Zelda, may I ask you a question?" Link whispered. Zelda's smile grew wider.

"You just did, Link," she giggled softly, as Link turned red. "I'm joking with you. You may proceed." She looked around and then whispered, "When we are alone like this, please call me Zelda." Link looked shocked.

"But formalities are.." He stopped, when she raised a hand.

"Please?" Her eyes looked like she was pleading. He gave a small nod, as they entered the front parlor. She sat down and motioned for him to sit. "Look, I want you to know, you don't need to be formal with me. Madeline knows this as well. Maman tried to make Madeline my personal servant, until I denied it. I see you are my friends and the way my mother and Mikael treat her, as well as our former man servant, I'm surprised she is still here." Link raised a brow.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did they do?" Link was curious, thinking of the horrible things they could have done.

"Maman allowed Mikael to stick three snakes and four scorpions in our former manservant's clothes and they laid eggs that hatched," Zelda whispered. Link's eyes widen in horror. "I wish I was joking, but I am not. Another time before that, Mikael threw his entire hot plate of food on Madeline." Link shook his head.

"How horrible," Link whispered. Zelda could only nod, as she smoothed out her hair.

"I wish my father wasn't gone so much with Monsieur Jacques Charin," she whispered, as the door of the parlor opened. Mademoiselle Shantee, Jacques Charin, and the Marquis de Rochette entered. Link and Zelda both rose, as Link bowed out of respect. Three pairs of eyes landed on him.

"Oh papa," Zelda replied, as she stood beside Link. "This is our new man servant, Link." She focused her attention on Link." This is my father, Marquis de Rochette, Monsieur Jacques Charin, and my tutor, Mademoiselle Shantee." Link bowed once again, as he felt someone still staring. He cast his eyes down out of respect. Jacques stared at the new arrival. His hair, his eyes, he felt like he knew them from someone before.

_That's it, he reminds me of Lucie._ Despite the passage of years, Jacques still couldn't think of Lucie without pain. As he recalled his search for her, his fingers tightened on the inside of his pocket. Nine years ago,on learning of her death in childbirth, Jacques had gone to her husband, Count de Florie, only to hear the other man's sordid and cynical tale of his sham marriage to Lucie, whose innocence and virtue he'd thoughtlessly destroyed. As for Lucie's child, the count claimed to know and care nothing of its fate.

In his fury, Jacques had challenged de Florie to a duel. Jacques had wounded but not kill the scoundrel-small satisfaction. Then he'd spent nearly a decade looking all over Europe for Lucie's child. At last, he'd been forced to accept that he would never know what became of it. Marquis de Rochette glanced at his pocket watch, as he turned to Jacques. "Let us go inform my wife that I have returned and that you would be staying with us for a few weeks," He replied, as he patted his daughter on the head in his playful manner. She giggled, as she kissed him on the cheek. Jacques nodded, as he flashed Zelda a smile. Link raised his eyes briefly, as Jacques caught a glimpse of those azure hues. Jacques turned away, as he walked away.

"Let us go," Mademoiselle Shantee said, smiling kindly at Link. Zelda waved, as she walked off.

"See you later, Link," she called before disappearing into a room. Link took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Zelda's father, his friend, and her tutor seemed nice. Her mother and brother, did not. Madeline appeared and she smiled.

"There you are," she grabbed his hand gently. "Madame Babette needs to see you." Link followed along, as she dragged him. They stopped before her in the dining hall.

"I see Madeline found you," she began in a soft tone. "Good, Madeline. Please continue your duties." Madeline nodded, as she resumed what she was doing. Madame Babette had Link follow her outside, as she led him to the wood pile. Not far off was a wood shed, as well as a chopping block and an axe. She looked at him. "Do you know how to chop wood?" Link looked at it, as he slowly nodded. He had seen his father do it once before. when he traveled with his father to the forest before years ago. His father taught him had to do it. Link picked up a piece of wood, put on on the chopping block, held the axe in both hands and cut the wood in half.

"Good," she smiled. "She wants this entire pile done today." She pointed to a pile, that was huge. Link's heart sank, as he nodded. Link didn't know what else he could do, as he got to work.

Nearly three hours later, he was chopping his last piece of wood. His arms ached, his shoulders sagged, he had perspiration above his brow and upper lip. His shirt was drenched in sweat, as Link put the axe down. He took several deep breaths, as he heard clapping behind him. He turned and saw Mikael standing there, with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Well, looks like you did it," his tone was icy. "They are going to be serving lunch rather soon. You should go see if Madame Babette needs anything." Link bowed, as he walked past the child. Mikael wrinkled his nose. "You could really use a bath." He kicked dirt in Link's direction, as he made his way inside before Link. The teen lowered his head, as tears filled his eyes. Link was trying not to let Mikael belittle him, but it was rather difficult and it seemed as though his problems were only going to get worse during his stay in the chateau.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mikael is a little pain in the...um...booty. So yeah, what did you think of that? I hope it was okay. Now let me know if you want something else incorporated into the story and I'll try to add it in. Hehe.

**Question: Which Zelda character are you most like?**

I have been told I am a mix between Malon (from Ocarina of Time) Zelda (from Twilight Princess) as well as Link from the same game. I have that same spunky adventure seeking side, starting out as a ordinary person, but then I have Malon playful manner, and then I have Zelda's seriousness for certain situations. So yeah. Tell me yours! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my, thank you so much for the support. I didn't expect it and was not really expecting that. I did want to thank those of you who reviewed it. I want to show you my gratitude.

* * *

**aloof-kokiri:** I am super excited that you like this story. It's gonna be a while before it's over, so no need to worry or be concerned. Saria, huh? i live that character. She is mentioned in my The Legend of Zelda: Fallen Hero story. You should check it out. I was thinking of writing a oneshot on Link and Saria's friendship. Hehe, Enjoy!

**OrangeBeanGamer:** Okay, I'll ask my friend who has the game if I can borrow it. The only games i own personally are The Legend of Zelda (the original); Ocarina of Time 3DS; Ocarina of Time (N64); Majora's Mask (N64); Twilight Princess; & Skyward Sword. The only thing I dislike of TP & SS is Link is right-handed in them (got the WII versions, so he is shown as a right-handed player) Besides that, the games are amazing. Happy Sales Mask Dude? He is creepy in Majora's Mask! Lol. Shakes the crap out of Link, like Groose did in SS lol.

**Kind Moon Princess Serenity:** No big at all. Hehe. Well here is the next part to it and I do hope you enjoy it, sweetie.

**Elder ot Ridge:** I could definitely see Hero's Shade and Dark Link in you. That would be rather interesting. Fine! Every time I see you, I shall call you one or the other. Considering you pick me up from work and come over to my house ^_^ Yay! I got a new name for my bestie! Okay so, I hope you enjoy this part and I tell me if their are any errors, please. ^_^

* * *

Link sat on his bed in the attic of the chateau. It was cold and cheerless, but his body was aching with exhaustion. He had just bathed and he laid on the bed, taking in a deep breath. Link finished tending to Mikael's needs when the dreadful child finally released him for the night. His last words of the night replayed in his mind.

"Tomorrow. 7am, don't be late."

Link sighed pushing himself into a sitting position. He was quite sore, when he began to stand up. He glanced at the clock. It read '9:19PM.' It was finally time for him to eat dinner. He tugged his aching body downstairs, not watching where he was going. He collided with a solid figure. He glanced up and stared straight into Jacques Charin's eyes. He bowed his head, lowering his eyes respectfully.

"My apologies, sir," Link mumbled. Jacques stared at the young man, thinking. He placed a gentle hand on his arm. Link gasped, as he looked up. Jacques could see those azure hues. He saw Lucie in this child and he also possessed the sun-kissed strands. Link gave him a startled expression, which remind him of Lucie.

"Please don't apologize," Jacques replied in a soft tone, giving him a small smile. He lowered his hand from Link's arm. "Perhaps I could trouble you for a glass of water." Link gave a small nod, lowering his eyes.

"Of course sir," Link whispered. "If you sit in the front parlor, I'll bring it to you straight away." Link began to head for the kitchen.

"Wait," Jacques called out. Link stopped, but didn't turn around. "I'd like to speak with you, if that's no problem" Link was told by Madame Babette that he must honor a request of the de Rochette's and their guests. Link gave a small nod.

"Of course sir," Link replied. "Please follow me." Jacques followed Link into the dining hall, when Madeline stepped out of the kitchen.

"Sir," Madeline bowed. "Did you need something?' Jacques shook his head.

"Nothing, Madeline," he reported with a small. "I simply wanted to chat with Link and he was about to fetch me a glass of water." Link disappeared behind the doors, as Madeline looked at Jacques.

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Madeline had known Jacques since she was young. He acted like the father she never had. "What is it about Link that intrigues you so?"

"Lucie de Faerie," he whispered, as Madeline's eyes widen. She had known that Jacques was searching for Lucie's child.

"You think that child is Link?" Madeline whispered, when Jacques nodded. She gave a small smile. "I shall leave you with him." Link came out, holding a glass of water for Jacques. He placed it down, as Jacques sat down.

"Will you be joining us?" Link smiled at the pretty red hair. She simply shook her head.

"No, I shall be retiring this evening," Madeline gave Link a hug. "Good night and I'll see you in the morning." Madeline bowed, as she left the room. Link focused his attention on Jacques,

"Please wait here for a moment sir, so I may retrieve my meal." Link sounded tired and Jacques could see the pain in his eyes. He disappeared into the kitchen, as Jacques sipped on his water. This child, Jacques felt pity for him that he was unable to understand. There was something about Link that made him curious. His manner was that of a servant, not intended to draw attention. Link came back out, as Jacques stared at the boy.

_Those azure hues and sun-kissed strands, its too good to be a coincidence_, Jacques thought, taking a sip of water. He noticed Link was nibbling a meal of cold meat and bread. The child gave a small moan, as he straightened out his back.

"Um..sir," Link began in a hushed tone. Jacques looked at him. "What did you want to know?" Jacques looked away, gathering his thoughts. A thought sparked in his mind.

"Link, you're new to the household. This is a good place of employment, I trust?" Jacques gave the child time to answer. Link swallowed his bread, looking thoughtful.

Link lowered his eyes. "Yes, sir."

_I imagine the marquise is a dragon to the servants_, thought Jacques. "What are your duties, child?"

"I help with meals, outside work, sometimes with general housekeeping,"Link told him. "And I wait on Monsieur Mikael."

_Ah, Mikael._ He sipped his water._ The little dragon! _"You have time to visit with your own family occasionally? To study, to exercise outdoors?" Link wasn't use to all the questions, but he didn't want to seem rude.

"A little time. I haven't much schooling, sir," he confessed. "It's not necessary in my station in life."

"Hmmm." Jacques contemplated his smooth youthful face. He was handsome and articulate, but completely untutored-a blank slate. _I could give him one of my speeches, _he thought, _about the importance of universal education, but I'll spare the child! _"Thank you, Link. It was a pleasure to speak with you." Jacques stood up, smiling. "I hope to do it again." Link smiled at him, nodding. Link got the glass and his bowl and returned to the kitchen. Jacques watching him, as he turned away.

_His life must be a hard one, _Jacques imagined, as he made his way up the stairs to the room he was staying in, _with little leisure and few comforts._ He definitely felt a fatherly concern for the young manservant. _Perhaps, I could do something for him,_ Jacques speculated. _I'll have a word with the housekeeper._

Nearly an hour later, Link tugged his sore body up the stairs of the chateau. Link gave soft sigh, when someone knocked on his door. He went to the door and opened it slowly, Madame Babette was standing there a small smile on her face. "You did nicely today, Link."

Link forced a smile. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Monsieur Mikael is...high-spirited."

_You mean a spoiled brat! _Link thought. Out load he said, "Yes, ma'am."

"His older brother brother is away at University," commented Madame Babette.

_Thank heavens. One less member of this terrible family to deal with. Not counting Zelda and her father, of course._ "yes, ma'am," Link said again.

Madame Babette started to leave, then turned back for a moment. "I know it's hard, being away from home for the first time," she said, her tone was soft. "If you're ever lonely for your mother, come to me."

"Yes, ma'am," Link whispered, his throat tightening.

When he was alone once more, he could no longer hold back the tears. Madame Babette's kind words meant to comfort him, but instead they had pushed him over the edge. Link threw himself on his bed and buried his face in the pillow, sobbing.

Just days earlier, he'd blown out the candles on his sixteenth birthday cake and the world had seemed like a beautiful package just waiting for him to open it. Now the future that stretched before him looked cheerless and lonely. "Why did I ever have to leave the boulangerie?" he cried.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Mikael, you are a pain in my booty. I met someone similar to him, but they weren't as horrible. Rude and conceited, but not as cunning.

**Question:** Which Zelda character was your favorite?

I have to say Link. I have a horrible obsession with him, but he is just so darn cute. Especially in Twilight Princess. I love his relationship with Princess Zelda. His little elf-like ears make me squeal like a fan-girl and when I think of him. -instant drool fest; I mean, lol. He is too cute for words though. Now you know my obsession.


	5. Chapter 5

I decided this time around not to give out the greetings personally. I do apologize for that! But all 8 of you that did review, thank you so much! You don't know how appreciated I am for that! And to the one review, I apologize if I made Link seem Ooc for crying, but he won't in this chapter. I promise! For the next few days, if anyone wants to get a hold on my personally, I am thinking of having a voice chat on skype. If you have it, don't feel shy to add me on it. I'll be on it Wed & Thurs 7pm-12am (EST) and Fri & Sat All Day. So if you have questions you need answered, ask me! ^^ The name is fourth . hokage x (without the spaces) add me and yes, I am a girl Lol. Don't let the name fool you!

* * *

Link rolled over in his bed, moaning against the early morning light. He cracked his eye open and sighed. He pushed himself to his elbows, looked around his room. Link raised a brow, when he eyes landed on a flaky pastry that was on a linen napkin.

"What in the world," he murmured as he sat in his bed. He walked over to it and stared at it as though it was poisonous. He could see the stream that floated up the pastry, he inhaled deeply. Link grabbed it, and took a small bite. It melted in his mouth, he'd never tasted anything so delicious. Link licked his fingers, savoring the taste. _Who would do such a thing for me?_ A smile appeared on his lips, as he felt warmth in his heart. For the first time since arriving, he felt happy. He also noticed two books next to the napkin. The Hirohito's had taught him the alphabet and how to write his own name, but they were not literate themselves, so Link never learned how to read. At the moment, however, he didn't care that he couldn't even decipher the books titles. _They are both mine!_

Link was down stairs within ten minutes and it was barely 6:30am. He had thirty minutes to do everything he needed to do before Mikael needed him. Unfortunately, he came downstairs.

"There you are," Mikael said, smiling at Link. Link felt his body stiffen, as he turned to him.

"Yes master?" Link whispered. Mikael crossed his arms, looking at Link. He sniffed and narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I smell strawberries coming from you?" Mikael walked towards Link, as Link panicked slightly. He took a step back unconsciously. Fortunately, Zelda and her father both arrived. Mikael looked at his father and pointed at Link. "He is stealing strawberries, father! I can smell them!" Link's eyes widen, as he shook his head. Zelda and her father saw his reaction, knowing it was genuine.

"Why are you accusing him of something that is false?' Zelda placed her hands on her hips, looking at her brother. "Besides, we don't grow strawberries. They is no way he could have stolen any." The Marquis looked at Link.

"Please follow me, Link," he said in a soft tone. "I wish to speak with you anyways." Link felt his face grow pale, as Zelda watched with shock, and Mikael gave a sneer. He followed the older man into another room. "Please shut the door, Link." Link did as he was told, his eyes downcast. The Marquis sat down and motioned for Link to sit. Link did as he was told, still looking down. "Please don't be afraid of me, Link. Look at me." Link raised his eyes slowly, and saw that the Marquis was smiling. Link managed a small smile. "There you go. Was that hard?"

"Um..no sir," Link whispered. "It's just...I haven't met anyone as nice as you, besides your daughter." He noticed the Link didn't mention his wife or son.

"I take it that Mikael isn't treating you well?" He wanted to know how Link was being treated.

Link paled. "Um..well y-you see-s-sir..." he was stumbling over his words, as the Marquis raised his hand.

"I do know what is going on, Link," the Marquis whispered, he let out a deep sigh. "Mikael has been treating all of his man-servants horribly. I tend to put a stop to it and I do not want you being his personal servant anymore." Link looked at him about to protest. "I plan on telling my wife if you're concerned."

"I don't want to cause trouble," Link replied. The Marquis shook his head.

"Nonsense, dear boy," he chuckled. "My wife will not have an issue and if she does, she can deal with me. But I do have a, I suppose you could say request?" Link fiddled with the necklace under his shirt. The Marquis caught sight of it, as he motioned Link. "Come here for a moment. Link approached him. The Marquis looked at it and then at him. "May I?"

"Of course, " Link removed the necklace from around his neck. It was a charm that was given to him when he was little by the Hirohito's. It had the de Faerie crest on it, as the Marquis eyes widen. He stared at Link with enormous shock. "Sir?"

"It's you," he whispered, as Link tried to understand. "Who is your family, Link?" Link sat down.

"The Hirohito's sir," Link replied, "Though I am only adopted by them. My real mother died having me and...I never knew my father. He...he never claimed me." He lowered his head out of sadness, but no tears appeared. He made a fist, trying to get rid of his unpleasant thoughts.

"I...think I knew your mother," The Marquis revealing in a soft tone. Link felt the air grew stuffy, as he looked at the Marquis.

"Excuse me?" He uttered in a soft tone.

"Have you ever heard the name Lucie de Faerie?" the Marquis gave Link a closer look. He had her eyes and hair. Jacques was correct. This child had to be hers.

Link licked his lips. "I've heard my mother's name was Lucie, but I'm sorry. I didn't learn of her last name." Link bit his lip. The Marquis handed over his necklace, as Link took it back. He put it around his neck.

"I see," the Marquis whispered, stroking his chin. "I want you to accompany my friend, Jacques, to Paris." Link's eyes widen. "He needs someone sturdy and I want you to go." Link only nodded, as there was a knock on the door. Link' immediately lowered his head, as the door opened. His wife stepped in, but glared at the young boy.

"Good morning," she said looking at her husband. She gave Link a frown. "Get out." Link only nodded, as he turned to leave. The Marquis raised a hand.

"Wait," he called out to him. Link stopped, which caused the the Marquise to stare at her husband.

"Sweetheart, you are keeping Link from tending to Mikael's needs," she said in a sweet voice.

The Marquis cleared his throat. "I personally am relieving Link of that and I am also sending him with Jacques." The Marquise frowned at her husband, but didn't say a word. She glared at the boy with hate and anger. The Marquis looked at his wife. "Stop glaring at him." The Marquise looked at her husband with shock. "Link is not an ordinary boy. Treat him with respect."

"What?" She shrieked, causing Link to wince. "Treat a servant with respect? Have you gone mad?" The Marquis stood, as his wife looked at him with fear.

"I have a reason why," the Marquis replied in a booming voice. Link didn't know whether to run or stay. He kept his eyes on the floor. Mikael and Zelda came in, hearing the voices. Mikael grabbed Link by the arm roughly. The Marquis turned to his son. "Release him now, Mikael!" The frightened child released Link, backing away. Zelda looked at her father.

"Father, what is going on?" Zelda whispered, trying to figure out what she had missed.

The Marquis sighed softly. "Link is no longer a servant." The family gasped, as Link looked at him. Zelda and Mikael could tell that Link wasn't expecting that either. "He is now under the care of Jacques Charin. Pack your belongings, Link. You both depart at 8am." Link nodded before turning to leave. He exited the room, as he heard the Marquise starting to scream at her husband. The voices began to fade, as he made his way to his room.

Link sighed when he entered his room, closing the door behind him. He gasped, when he saw he wasn't alone. Sitting on his bed was Jacques Charin. Jacques patted the bed, as Link walked over. He sat down beside him, looking up at him. Jacques smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy the pastry?" Link's mouth hung open.

"It...It was you, sir?" Link couldn't hide his shock.

"Yes," Jacques nodded. "I thought you'd like that." He placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "Believe me, child, there are things I want to share with you." His eyes wandered to the necklace around his neck. Jacques stopped, as he stared at it. He recognized that crest, looking at Link. "You are Lucie's son. I was right."

"Excuse me, sir," Link replied confused, when he saw tears in Jacques eyes. Link had a feeling his world was about to change.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So what do you think will happen now? And we are far from over. Why? I have twists and turns coming up. Stay tuned.

**Question:** Which character is your favorite in this story?

I have to say Link. Yes, I'm addicted to Mr. Elf-Ears himself lol. He is so cute! ^_^ I just want to cuddlessnuggleshuggles and make him mine! LOL! So yeah tell me yours haha!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next part. Thanks to all who reviewed. I do apologize for the wait. I am going to start having a week to two weeks wait between chapters. I hope apologize for this chapter being quite short. That other chapters will be quite long. Thank you again for choosing my story.

* * *

Jacques cleared his throat, jumping to his feet. Link raised a brow, as Jacques was at the door. "I'll give you some time alone to pack what you need." Jacques exited the room, as Link got to his feet. He let out a soft sigh, millions of thoughts were running through his head. It didn't take Link very long to pack his belongings. He placed his bag over his shoulders, leaving the room. As he began to descend down the stairs, someone or something hit him extremely hard in the back of the neck, knocking him out. He dropped his bag, as the person disappeared into the shadows with him.

Jacques looked at his watch. It was almost 8am. He had left Link alone for an hour and the boy wasn't anywhere. He looked at the Marquis, who was frowning slightly.

"What could be keeping the boy?" The Marquis asked, looking at Jacques.

Jacques was at the stairs. "I'll check." He walked up the steps. Halfway up, he stopped in his tracks. He saw Link's bag on the floor, the contents spilling out. _What on earth?_ He ran up the stairs. "Link!" He rushed into the room and noticed it was empty. "Link!" The Marquis heard Jacques' cries, as Jacques came down. He looked at him. "The boy is gone!' The Marquis gasped.

"What do you mean gone?" The Marquis demanded.

Jacques shook his head. "Exactly what I said, however," he held up Link's bag. "I think someone has him. This was all I found." The Marquis frowned, trying to think.

"We need to find the boy," The Marquis replied. "Whoever has him will pay for this."

The throbbing pain continued to course through his head, as he began to awaken. Link opened his eyes a crack, and immediately closed them. The light made his head throb even more. He moaned softly, gaining the attention of the two occupants in the room. Both of them had their faces covered with cloth and wore black cloaks.

"Well now, our little guest is awake," a taunting voice chuckled, gaining Link's attention. He opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light in the room. He tried to move his hands, only to realize they were held up by chains to a bed. His eyes widen, when he realized that his legs were also chained down. He tried to move, causing the two to laugh. "Oh look, he realized he can't move." The voice was female, but he couldn't place it.

Link narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this? What do you want with me?" He tried to sound brave, but fear laced his voice and he shuddered. He had no idea what his captors wanted and he had no idea how to escape.

"You might be the de Faerie heir, Link," the voice whispered into his ear," But you must understand. You are still nothing!" He let out a gasp of pain, as a cork screw was shoved into his hand. Link felt the pain and clenched his teeth. They shoved it all the way through. Link let out a shaky breath. "You will feel pain and you will know what it's like to be nothing." Link shut his eyes, trying to control himself. Someone poured a clear liquid into a flask. Link bit his lip, as they pulled the cork screw out. Then they pour in his hand. Link let out a scream, realizing the pain of alcohol to an open wound.

"Please, stop," Link uttered. His voice was laced with pain and the person stopped. He couldn't see their face, but he had a feeling he knew them. They directed his attention the hearth in the corner. He saw two pokers in the fire. His eyes widen, as they pulled out one. The ends were sizzling, as they approached Link. He felt himself shuddering, as they lowered it to his ribs. He screamed in agony, feeling it being pressed against his ribs. "Please! Stop!' He screamed, as the captors laughed. They enjoyed seeing the boy in agony and it brought them joy.

"I told you, de Faerie," another voice taunted. "Pain is all you will know!" This voice was also female, and yet again, Link could place it. Link glared at them defiantly. He grimaced against the pain, but his eyes were fixated on the two cloaked figures. One went over to him and punched him in the gut. He felt the wind get knocked out of him. Then he felt the hand grip his throat, forcing his head up.

"Face it, de Faerie," the first voice continued in a whisper. "I will humiliate you in the worst way possible." Link tried to gasp for air. He felt the hand release his throat, as he tried to breath. He closed his eyes, hoping this was some horrible nightmare. His hoping disappeared, when he felt a hand come down on his face hard. His eyes shot open, looking at the person who just slapped him. "Don't test me! I can kill you if I wanted!" Link bowed his head in defeat, as the two captors left the room. He sighed softly, as the pain subsided to a dull ache.

"What have I done to deserve this?" He thought to himself. Link had to figure out a way out, but he had no idea how. He closed his eyes, hoping someone would find him.

Zelda glared at her brother, who she was stuck watching. Her father had gone with Jacques to Paris, and her mother was out with Madeline. Madame Babette had gone to the Boulangerie to do some shopping. She had also gone under the Marquis and Jacques orders to learn more about Link and his current whereabouts. The front door opened, as relief washed over Zelda. She saw Madame Babette returned, then her heart sank when she saw her mother and Madeline. Madeline had her eyes lowered to the ground in respect, but her eyes connected with Zelda for a brief second. Zelda felt dread wash over her, as Madeline left the room.

"Come on Mikael," she whispered. "Follow me." Mikael left the room with his mother. Madame Babette beckoned Zelda to follow her into the kitchen. Madeline was getting her maid outfit on, when the two walked in.

"Maddie," Zelda began. The young maid raised her head. "Where were you and my mother just now?" Madeline turned pale, as she shook her head.

"I cannot say, mistress," Madeline whispered. She was about to walk away, when Zelda grabbed her head. Madeline tensed, turning to face her. "Please, Mistress Zelda. I beg you, not to ask me again."

"I must ask again," Zelda continued, as she was determined to find out what was going on. "Tell me and that's not a request. It's an order!" Madeline paled even more. She bowed her head in shame.

"Your mother has taken Link to the abandoned de Faerie Chateau in The Loire Valley to torture him," she whispered. Zelda's eyes widen in horror, as Madame Babette gasped. Tears filled Madeline's eyes. "She forced me t-to...to burned Link with a fire poker in the ribs and she shoved a cork screw into his left palm and then poured alcohol on it." Zelda hissed, imagining the horror that Link was experiencing. Madame Babette shook her head.

"Where is the Chateau, Madeline?' Zelda asked. She was going to find it and save him. Zelda did not care for her safety. She knew Link was experiencing torture and she had to stop it. Madeline pulled out a folded paper for her pocket and placed in Zelda's hand.

"That's a copy of the map I was going to slip to your father or Jacques," Madeline whispered. "Please don't let anyone know you have it. And please make it seem that you have no knowledge." Madeline bowed hurrying out of the room.

Madame Babette looked at Zelda. "Are you going to Loire by yourself?" Zelda shook her head.

"I will inform my father and Jacques before I do anything drastic." Zelda informed her. "I must be careful, now that I am aware of what is going on. This isn't the first time my mother has tortured someone. I fear for Link, because the last person my mother tortured went insane and killed themselves." Madame Babette's eyes widen, as she clucked her tongue.

"I do hope the Master and Monsieur Jacques return soon," she replied. "We have much to tell them."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Link. I feel bad for the boy and this is just the start of the torture. How will he escape? Stay tuned to find out!

**Question:** If you could cosplay any Zelda character, who would it be and why?

I have to say it's between Link & Zelda. I have the hair for the TP Zelda and I guess I'm slender enough. But then I say Link, because I wanna try something new. Hehe! I don't know, but it could work! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the continued support. I do hope you all enjoy this next part. I deeply apologize for the extension between chapters. However, I assure that it is worth the wait. I do hope you enjoy this next part. This part want quite fun to write actually. Thank you again for choosing my story.

* * *

Link moaned in pain, as he tried to move into a comfortable position. He knew it was impossible. He was left alone for hours, but he heard footsteps approaching. He lowered his head, trying to think. He had no idea how he was going to escape. However, Link was able to figure out who it was and why they were torturing him. He had always been a thorn in the Marquise side and was just named the de Faerie heir. He knew she wasn't pleased at the thought and she would probably be the one doing this to him.

The door opened and the Marquise stepped in, not wearing a cloak. He raised his head and stared in shock. Link's jaw tighten, realizing how right he was about who it was. Mikael came in behind his mother and his eyes widen when he saw Link. The teen was shirtless, with burn marks around his ribs and chest. His left hand had blood pouring down his arm. Link's pain filled eyes connected with Mikael's horrified expression. For the first time since meeting him, Mikael felt bad for Link. No one deserved to get this, not even Link. Mikael closed the door behind him.

"Mother, why?" Mikael asked, turning his attention to his mother. "Yes I understand that you and I didn't particularly care for him, but I never would have wished this on him!" Link's head jerked up at Mikael's outburst. So he was against this? Link looked at the Marquise, who was frowning at her son.

"Sweetheart, I did this for you," she whispered in a soft tone. "He would use his new status and possibly treat us as less, for our upbringing and new wealth." Link knew of the financial rank, due to hearing about it from his parents. However, even if Link's rank would be higher and much more powerful than the de Rochette's, he would never use his status for personal gain. "He will probably force us to be as low as peasants."

"You lie," Link uttered, gaining Mikael and the Marquise's attention. "I would never in my life use a rank over someone. I was not raised that way. I would treat everyone equally, despite their rank." He glared at the Marquise. She hissed at him, as she approached him. Mikael stared at his mother. Link shifted his eyes between briefly, before focusing on her.

Fury contorted the Marquise's aristocratic features, aging her into a hideous crone. "How dare you," she screamed at Link, causing the young man to shudder. He stared at her, with fear in his eyes, as she placed her mouth to his ear. "I will enjoy spilling your blood on my feet. It will serve as warning for anyone else who may oppose me." She shoved a dagger into his side. Link's eyes widen in pain, feeling the dagger pierce his side. She managed to miss his appendix by mere inches.

Mikael took a few steps back. _Mother is crazy,_ he thought, watching what she was doing. All of his hatred for Link seemed to have vanished. In fact, he was now downright outraged by what she was doing. "Stop hurting him, mother!" Link grunted painfully, as she pulled the dagger out, twisting it in the process. He managed to glance at Mikael with shock. The Marquise stared at her young son in shock.

"Mikael, I am doing this for you," the Marquise crooned in a soft tone. The dagger dripped with Link's blood. The wound in his side was pouring blood down his leg.

"Well don't," Mikael narrowed his eyes at his mother, his voice was dark sounding. The Marquise was shocked, by his reaction. "I want you to stop hurting Link. Let him go, mother! Why do you have to do this?" Mikael stepped in front of Link. Gritting his teeth out of pain, Link let out a muted cry. The Marquise pulled Mikael away from Link and pushed her son to the ground. Mikael let out a cry, landing on his side.

"P...please don't-" Link's words were cut short by a vicious blow from the Marquise. Mikael watched in horror, as Link took hit after sickening hit. His face was twisted in an expression of pain, but his eyes were the worst part. The light was gone from their dark blue depths, and all that was left was a haunted expression of disbelief. Link was going to protest for the Marquise to not hurt Mikael. The child realized Link wasn't bad at all.

After what seemed like ages, the Marquise finally stop her assault. Everyone was silent the only noise was a muted sound from Link that was somewhere in between a moan and the cry of a wounded animal. She smiled at the job she had done. Link's bleeding face already darkening with bruises in a few places, that small noise was almost the only sound he had made during the entire ordeal. Despite this he looked the Marquise straight in the eyes his azure gaze filled with defiance, undaunted, almost a silent challenge. The look he gave the Marquise was full of anger, sorrow, and pain all twisted up. It burned out of his eyes with great intensity.

Mikael was on his feet at once. He was about to take a few steps towards his mother, when the door swung opened. Standing there was Zelda, Jacques, and the Marquis. They all gasped, as they took in the scene before them. The Marquise held the dagger to Link's throat, preventing them for approaching her.

"Come any closer and I will slit his throat," her words were cold. Zelda stared at Link and her eyes filled with tears. He was covered in bruises and blood. Jacques noticed his labor breathing. His eyes harden.

"You are mad, woman," Jacques replied. "Link could die and you are the reason." The Marquise threw her head back, laughing maniacally. Mikael took this opportunity to charge at his mother. She was caught off guard, as the dagger fell to the ground. Zelda, her father, and Jacques rushed into the room. Zelda and Jacques were at Link's side at once.

"On Link," Zelda's whispered, tears fell from her beautiful eyes. Jacques managed to release Link from his prison and he collapsed into Jacques arms. Jacques picked Link up.

"Follow me," he whispered to Zelda.

Meanwhile, the Marquise throw Mikael into the wall, making the young boy's head hit it with a sickening crack. Overcome with rage, the Marquis grabbed the dagger she previously held to Link's throat and shoved it into his wife's chest. She let out a gasp of pain. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as a sigh escaped her lips. She stopped breathing and stopped moving. The Marquis fought back tears, rushing to Mikael's side. The boy's head split open. The Marquis removed his shirt and tied it around Mikael's head.

"Please son," he whispered, as he picked up the young child. "You did well." He whispered, leaving the room.

Jacques laid Link down on one of the brocade sofa's that remained in the de Faerie chateau.

"Link," he whispered. Link cut his pain filled gaze to the side and lowered his head. Jacques had hardly ever seen Link's eyes look so haunted before. He had an unsettling feeling that his pain went deeper than his injuries.

Composing himself, he began to examine Link closely. He gently ran his hand along the trouble spots with a practiced touch to check for broken bones or complications, all the while making note of everything he would need. Even though he was gentle, the constant hitching of Link's breath, clenched teeth, and soft moans were obvious indications that it still hurt him. He ran his fingers soothingly through Link's hair before heading to the table.

He began to make several different poultices from his herb supply. He was a doctor in a way and he looked at Zelda to aid him in preparing what was needed. The two went to work, applying the medicine. His face screwed up in pain and a slight whimper escaped him, as she applied the disinfectant. She knew it stung pretty badly, but it was necessary. She rubbed his arm and murmured soft apologies to comfort him.

Jacques began to apply the poultices to the wounds, frowning at the few bruises and many cuts that marred Link's face. Jacques ministrations seemed to alleviate some of the pain and he felt Link finally start to relax, his breathing becoming calm, deep, and level.

"I will not let anything like this eve happen again," Zelda commented. "I will give them a severe beating with a frying pan. Her comment was received with a tiny and brief smile from Link before he resumed his sad and pained expression. _Well a tiny smile is better than no smile at all,_ she thought. She removed silk thread from her kit, and began to sew Link's wound close. He would hiss in pain, as Zelda bit her lower lip. She knew this had to be closed, so he could heal properly.

When Jacques and Zelda were finally finished, she stood back. Link had fallen asleep and she knew there was nothing more she could do for him, but let him rest and let his body heal itself. Jacques excused himself, as he left the room for a moment. Zelda replaced his light undershirt for a fresh one provided by Jacques from the clothes he brought. She pulled it gently over the bandages on his chest and torso. Link was so exhausted that the motion hardly roused him from his sleep. He mumbled incoherently, as she placed pillows behind him and a light blanket over him to make him comfortable.

"Thank you," he murmured, before sleep completely took over. Zelda gently ran a cooling hand over his hot cheek and forehead carefully avoiding the wounds. It hurt her to see him like this. Jacques walked in and looked at Zelda.

"Your father needs you immediately," Jacques whispered to her. Zelda nodded, before facing Link. She leaned down and her lips gently made contact with his. Jacques, smiled, realizing Zelda loved him. He watched her leave the room. He glanced worriedly at Link's face, as the wounded teen shifted almost feverishly in his sleep, moaning softly, before he shuddered and then lay still. The flickering firelight from the hearth glittered of something shiny on his sleeping face and Jacques watched as it rolled down his cheek, a tear. _It could be_ _that the cut going down Link's eyebrow and the corner of his eye had caused his eye to sting and made it water_, but Jacques was not so sure. He reached for Link's hand and softly wished and prayed for him to get better soon.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Link. I feel so bad for Link right about now. I did use some wording from someone, so the credit goes to her. Tell me what you think and how you feel about what happened. Thanks.

**Question:** What is your favorite method of torture?

I know it's a weird question, but my Beta said it jokingly and I _**STILL**_ wrote it down. Lol. I actually like to get fire pokers that have been sitting in the fire and rub it against the victims chest and torso. I am bad, lol. But anyways, let me know if you like this.


	8. Chapter 8

Since someone asked me, the only reason why I have Link being torturing is because it adds a twist when the hero gets hurt. I know it's like WHOA, but it's different. So I am still a huge Zelda fangirl. I just LOVE Link to bits. So hopefully you all enjoy this new chapter. Oh and Elder O/T Ridge, I will hurt you. An Endless Twilight Marathon? If you are referring to the "sparkly fairies" and the expressionless teenager, you shall die, lol. Just kidding, but still. Yuck! Not a fan. Enjoy. -giggles; This chapter is dedicated to my mom, who I love to death. I miss you and I will call you.

* * *

It had been nearly three days since Link was saved by Jacques, Zelda, and the Marquis, yet he hadn't woken up. Zelda began to worry, watching his bruise covered face. Jacques was with the Marquis, tending to Mikael's injury. The Marquis had others remove his wife's corpse. He felt hurt for doing what he did, but he valued his children above anything else. Since he knew Lucie's father, he felt a strong attachment to Link. He remembered when he met the Viscount when the Viscount was a young man.

**FLASHBACK (1765)**

16 year old Henri de Faerie gave a groan, watching as his father argued with the Viscount of Oiseleur. The two were arguing about a fountain, a bloody fountain and the location. Henri managed to slip out of their view, as he walked around the Intertwine chateau. He knew one day he would inherit the land when his father passed. Henri took in a deep breath, when he saw two young men running through the fruit orchards. One of them was recognized immediately, as Henri's friend, Marc Charin. Henri was very close to Marc. He noticed Marc, as he waved his hand. Marc ran over when another man, who looked perhaps a few years younger than Henri appeared beside him.

"Henri, I am so happy to see you," Marc could hardly contain his happiness. "My mother's surgery went well. She will be alright." A few weeks earlier, Marc's mother was shot by some English men. Not knowing her survival rate, the men worried for her safety. Hearing the news, Henri smiled with relief.

"I am happy to hear that, Marc," he whispered. He then focused his attention on the man before him. His blond hair sparkled in the sunlight and his sapphire hues seemed friendly.

"Where are my manners?" Marc grinned. "Henri, this is Matthieu de Rochette, the Marquis of the estate in Paris. He is a friend of the family." Matthieu chuckled, as he poked Marc in the arm.

"Make it sound like I am a big deal," he laughed more. Henri grinned, when he realized that Matthieu was nice. "No need to worry, Henri. Your father is one of the men who helped me into my business. Now I am what you would call new wealth."

"Despite the financial rank, I see people as equals," Henri smiled. "No need to fret, Matthieu. Take Marc. He is a peasant and a commoner and we deal with his presence." Henri's voice held sarcasm and his thrust his nose into the air. The three young man all began to laugh.

"Real funny, Henri," Marc gave his arm a small whack. "Well I wanted you two to meet and tell you about my mother. We need to go, Matthieu. See you later, Henri."

"Nice to meet you," Matthieu smiled and waved. He began to run after Marc with a laugh.

"Likewise, hope to see you again," Henri called out to them.

**END FLASHBACK**

Matthieu was glad to have met Henri. Henri was a strong man, who held value and friendship, not caring if someone was rich or poor. He treated everyone the same. In a way, he taught Matthieu to treat everyone, including his servants that way. Since meeting Henri, Matthieu made it a point to see the man once a month to once every other month. When his father passed, Matthieu became constant visitor and even stayed at the de Faerie chateau for days at a time. He even met Henri's three children. He had two little boys named Phillip and Pierre. Then his youngest and only daughter was born, Lucie de Faerie. Matthieu remembered her, a little sunflower. A very beautiful child and she had a warm heart. He knew Link was every bit like his mother.

Matthieu got up to go into the room where Link laid. He saw Jacques sleeping in a chair and Zelda on the floor, her head laying beside Link's arm. He looked at Link and that's when he saw it. He saw the resemblance. _He looks just like Henri. If only I made the connection sooner. Perhaps we could have prevented him from being harmed._ He frowned when he saw the boy shudder in pain. His face was covered in bruises, that were beginning to slowly fade. Link let out a moan, opening his eyes slowly.

"Link," Matthieu whispered. He managed to gain Jacques' attention, who stared at Link. He was immediately on his feet. "Zelda dear," Matthieu said in a soft tone. She stirred, raising her head. For a brief moment, she forgot her surroundings. She stared at her father and then Link, realizing he was awake.

"Link," she whispered. Link turned his head to her slowly. A smile grazed his lips.

"Zelda," he uttered. "Sorry if I scared you." Zelda shook her head. He shifted his position, moaning and shuddering in pain.

"No, don't worry," she whispered, grabbing his right hand. "I just want you to get better and to also focus on healing." She brought her lips to his cheek, giving a gentle kiss. Matthieu and Jacques saw his cheeks redden slightly and they both smiled. They realized the two of them liked each other. Matthieu motioned with his head for Jacques to follow him.

Zelda waited for them to leave, before looking at Link. "I know we hardly know one another, but," she bit her lower lip. "I would love to get to know you."

Link looked at her, letting out a small sigh. "What would you like to know?"

"Hmm, well I know it's sounds bold, but do you read?" Zelda asked in a soft tone. Link lowered his head.

"No, I am untutored," he whispered. Zelda placed a gentle hand on his arm, gaining his attention.

"Then I shall help you learn how to read and how to write," a smiled grazed Zelda's face. "Then you and I could read the translated version of Gulliver's Travels." Link knew of the book and heard a few people talk about how brilliant it was.

"I'd love to," he whispered. Then he winced in pain. "Ehh once I get better, obviously."

"Of course," Zelda said. She pulled out a book and smiled at him. "Would you let me read some of it to you?"

Link looked her and gave a small smile. "Go ahead." She began to read it to him, her voice like a soft lullaby. He closed his eyes, and before he realized it, he was asleep. Zelda closed the book, staring at his sleeping face. "Link de Faerie," she whispered. "I, Zelda de Rochette, am in love with you." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

The months that followed, Link and Mikael both healed. Jacques showed Link around the Intertwine Chateau, showing him the areas that were destroyed during the Revolution.

"I didn't know whether to fix it or let the heir decide," Jacques stated one summer day looking at Link. Link was examining the damage, making a mental note in his mind. Over the past few months, Link grew mentally as well as wise. He was learning how to read and write thanks to Zelda's tutoring. Then with Jacques by his side, he was able to make wise choices about his property. He had ever intention of rebuilding the damaged areas.

"Allow me to contact Theodore about it tomorrow," Link said. "Perhaps he would give us an estimate on the price for the repairs, however. It may be quite a bit." Link placed a finger on his chin. "Judging on only what needs to be repaired, we are looking around 4,565 francs, which is quite expensive." Link let out a soft sigh. He turned to Jacques. "Apologies, sir. I didn't mean to bore you with the repairs."

Jacques let out a chuckle. "Nonsense, dear child. " He placed a hand on Link's shoulder. "I've grown quite fond of spending time with you, whether it's idle chatter to absolute nonsense." He grinned, as Link shook his head a small smile appeared on his lips. "So have you been courting Zelda?" At the sound of her name, Link's face grew red.

"Um..well, o-of co-course," he stammered. He felt his face growing warmer. "She is one amazing young woman. But..I still feel like I am unworthy of her heart." Jacques looked at Link, who was staring at the fruit orchards.

"Link, you are more than worthy," he explained. "You have the right to choose anyone in the land." Link turned to him

"Just because of my financial rank?" Link whispered. "Just because my fortune has changed, does it really mean to cause a fuss?"

"Not a fuss," Jacques assured the teen. "Just a fact." Link only nodded. He stared at Link and couldn't help but smile. Despite his financial rank, Link still wore his regular clothes, a pair of beige pants and a green tunic, with a matching floppy hat. He also wore brown boots, with a brown belt, and he also carried a sword that was left behind by his grandfather.

"I just hope she says yes," Link whispered, pulling out a small velvet box. He opened it and showed Jacques the ring. "This was also left by my grandfather. It was the ring he gave my grandmother, Francoise de Faerie. I heard she was the very image of my mother." Jacques gave a smile. "Despite having dark blonde strands, she was blessed with brown hair."

"Just as you are an image of your family members," Jacques said. "And I assure you, Zelda will say yes." Link grinned, closing the box and placing it in his pocket. He let out a loud whistle. Within seconds, a very beautiful Belgian-like horse appeared. Link stroked her nose. "Jacques, meet Epona. One of my best friends. According to some documents, my grandfather had a horse named Ella. She gave birth to a foal when my mother was 16 years old. He had every intention on presenting Epona to her on her 21st birthday. Since their unfortunate deaths, Epona goes to the heir of the de Faerie property." Epona nuzzled him, as Link let out a small laugh. "We have grown quite fond of one another." Link mounted her easily, turning to Jacques. "I am on my way to the de Rochette's chateau. I should be back before the end of the week." Jacques nodded, raising his hand to bid Link farewell. Link took off, as Epona began to race from Loire Valley.

Jacques smiled, as he watched Link disappear in the distance. "Your son has grown into a fine man, Lucie. You should be very proud," He whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you all think about that chapter? To be perfectly honest, I am rather happy and proud of this chapter. Story is coming to a close. Hope you all enjoy.

**Question:** What was your favorite part of the story?

Well I have many, but my favorite part hasn't happened yet lol. It's in my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Link continued to ride along the country side, making his way to Marquis de Rochette's chateau, which was a few hours away. Epona was a strong horse, despite her age and she was fast. She got Link to the chateau by early afternoon. He dismounted, stroking her neck. She nuzzled her enormous face against his chest, causing him to laugh. Madeline was outside, sitting in a chair. She jumped to her feet, seeing Link. He held onto Epona's reins.

"Oh Monsieur de Faerie," she blurted out. Link raised a hand. in a greeting and for her to listen to him.

"Madeline, please don't use formalities with me," Link insisted. "I did work here too you realize." He glanced at his horse, before looking at her. "Could I place here in the stable in the back? She needs tending too." Madeline grabbed the reins and gave a small smile.

"I'd love to tend to her," Madeline said. "It's the least I could do...after what I did to you." She lowered her head in shame.

Link placed a hand under her chin and raised her face. Her eyes were filled with wonder. "I don't blame you for the Marquise actions. Understood? You are completely forgiven. Now the past is behind us." She only nodded, before she took Epona to the stable. Link knocked on the door. After a minute or so, the door opened and Mikael was standing there. He saw Link and his eyes widen in fear.

"De Faerie, come in," he whispered. Link walked in, looking at Mikael.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Mikael," Link whispered. The young child looked at Link, who gave him a small smile. "Now what do you say about putting the past behind us and starting anew?" Mikael smiled and nodded.

"I'd love too," he whispered. He put a gentle hand on Link's arm. "My father and sister explained everything that happened. I realize that I was certainly spoiled and I deeply apologize for that. My mother was the one who was always with me." Mikael lowered his eyes. Link put a hand on Mikael's head, who looked at him.

"Like I stated, behind us," Link replied. "Besides, it's no longer an issue. However, I am here to discuss a few matters with your father. Is he available?" Mikael nodded and led Link to the sitting room. "In there. I need to go see if I can help Madame Babette with something." Link watched in shock, when Mikael hurried off. It seemed as though the boy was punishing himself, by doing household chores. Link shook his head, before knocking on the door.

"Come in," he heard the Marquis said. The door opened and Link walked in. The Marquis was talking to a young man with red hair.

"I understand sir," the young man said. Both the Marquis and the young man turned to see who entered. Link recognized the young man as Theodore. "Link, boy. It's a pleasure to see you."

Link smiled. "It's a pleasure, Theodore. I was going to inform you of the estimate of the Intertwine repairs." He pulled out a slip of paper and handed it over to Theodore. The man grinned, looking at Link.

"I'll look into it," he whispered. He turned to the Marquis and bowed. "See you later, Matthieu. Take care." He left the two men alone. The Marquis came out from behind the desk and approached Link.

"You look well, Link," he whispered, taking in Link's appearance. Ever since that day back in September, the Marquis made it a point that Link would be taken care of. Now nearly a year had past, and Link was watched over by Jacques, although the boy lived in the Intertwine Estate.

"I feel well," he remarked with a grin."I was hear because I have a few questions. Months ago, Jacques mentioned the you have another son."

"Oh he was referring to my adopted son, Robert, who is an american," the Marquis whispered. "He chose to marry a commoner and willingly gave Zelda the title of heir. He was away at the University, and fell in love. She was a lovely young woman and I am sure she would make him happy."

Link smiled. "I am glad he found someone special." Link sat down, as the Marquis sat beside him. "Then I was going to ask for your permission, sir." link appeared flustered, when he removed the small velvet box from his pocket. "I have chosen to marry and I'd love your approval and if you bless our union first. It's customary for a man to ask the father of the one he would like to marry" The Marquis chuckled softly.

"Link, I have one thing to say," the Marquis smiled widely. "About time." Link turned beet red. "You must obtain her consent, of course."

Link gave a small nod, his color returned to his face. "Of course, sir. I just wanted to make sure you were alright with the choice." The Marquis placed a gentle hand on Link's head, slightly on top of his hat.

"You are a joy to be around, Link," the Marquis smiled. "You are well bred, smart, handsome, and rich. But I realized something between you and Zelda. Money never meant much to either of you, did it?" Link shook his head.

"To me, it's utterly worthless in my opinion and it's sad how the world is greedy," he countered. "I liked your daughter for her kindness and when she and Jacques saved me, I thought I loved her. And as I spent the past 11 months with her, teaching me how to educate myself, she is a wonderful woman. I realized I do love her and it's because of who she is, not what she has."

The Marquis removed his hand from Link's hair and he sat. He walked to his desk and opened the top drawer. He removed a black book and handed it over to think.

"Sir," Link whispered, as the Marquis raised a hand.

"Open it," the Marquis said in a soft tone. Link placed the velvet box in his pocket, as he opened the black book. He looked over the photos of the people in it before his eyes focused on a very young girl. Her azure eyes and sun-kissed strands nearly matched his.

"Is that my mother?" Link's voice shook with emotion.

The Marquis nodded. "A family friend was there that day. This," he pointed to a young man, who was in his late twenties who he was a mirror image of," was your grandfather, Henri. The child here," he pointed to a boy with brown hair and green eyes," his name was Phillip, one of your uncles. This one was Pierre," he pointed to a boy with blond hair and green eyes. "Another one of your uncles. And that is Lucie." Link's eyes then focused on the beautiful little girl once again.

"She was very beautiful," Link whispered. "I wish I knew her." The Marquis nodded softly.

"I wish you did, too," he whispered. "But I think she would happy to know that you finally know who she is. But speaking of family, have you seen the Hiromoto's lately?"

Link nodded," Not only that, but I gave them 10,875 francs to get the children clothes, as well as themselves. Also to get some more food. They all now resided in a cottage between Jacques' estate and my own. I am grateful for them and I want them to know that."

"You are remarkable, Link," he mused. "You are so selfless and I wish many were like you. Not only that, but you're brave, courage, gracious, and kind. It's quite rare with nobility."

"Thank you, sir," Link said. "I learned to give credit where it is due. Rusl and Uli may not be my biological parents, but I love them as they were. After doing so much for me, I think they deserve the credit." He got to his feet. "I should get going. I have to find Zelda. Thanks." He started to hand the book over, when the Marquis raised his hand.

"Keep it," he smiled. "Besides, it belonged to Henri. It's only right it stays in the father. I only received it because it was found by Jacques. He had me keep it safe." Link smiled. at him.

"Thank you again," he left the room. He held the book, as he made his way to Zelda's room. He stopped outside the door and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened and revealed Zelda, wearing a green dress that matched Link's tunic. Link looked at her dress, his own clothes, and the two of them broke into laughter.

"It's good to see you," Zelda whispered leaning towards Link and giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, before he looked down at her. He pressed his lips against hers gently. After a minute he broke the kiss.

"Zelda, I must ask your consent to marriage," Link whispered. Zelda's eyes widen. He got down on one knee and removed the velvet box from his pocket. "Will you, Zelda de Rochette, marry me, Link de Faerie?"

Zelda felt her pulse quickened, feeling lightheaded. She gave him a smile. She gave him the only answer she could think of. "About time, Link de Faerie."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Should I end it here or should I write more? Let me know.

**Question:** When it comes to Link, what's your favorite incarnation(s)?

I love Ocarina of Time Link, his descendent Twilight Princess Link, and Skyward Sword Link.


	10. Author's Note

_Alright then, I was thinking about it and my beta-reader suggested that should inform my readers (your guys) that I am indeed writing a continuation to the French story, however, it will be a new story so Trainees de L'Amour is officially done. It's french (obviously) for Trails of Love and I will be posting the new story rather soon. However, I am not sure when it'll be starting exactly, but I did want to inform my readers it will be started. It could start as early as tomorrow. So I hope you all look forward to it._

_Thank you again to the ones who continued to like the story. Take care._

**_XOXOXO_**


End file.
